El Quijote de la Mancha versión Latin Hetalia
by TSSDCRBelle
Summary: Por cosas del destino los latinos tienen que presentar una obra en El Día Internacional del Libro o sino sufrirán las consecuencias de irresponsabilidad... ¿lo lograran sin ocasionar un desasastre mundial?  -basado en un episodio de 31 minutos-


_(en un salón de la orden de los asesinos) ... ¡Hola fanáticos de hetalia! mi nombre es TSSDCRBelle (ya lo se, chale con el nombre) y vengo a publicar un pedazo de comedia que mi malvada editora rusa (rusa de corazón aclaro) me ha obligado a sacar en este tiempo... así que antes de que se pongan a leer esta sarta de tonterías hay unos anuncios previos... ¿Me ayudas Ed?... EDWRD ELRIC SI NO SALES DE DONDE ESTES PUBLICO TU DIARIO EN WIKILEAKS Y ESTA VEZ VA EN SERIO-_

_¡Ya ya salí! ¿sabes que eres peor que el diablo?, bueno este fic esta muy basado (bastante) en un segmento de uno de los episodios de la serie de televisión/comedia 31 minutos (Educativio, segunda temporada). Bella-chan quiere aclarar que no pudo evitar la tentación de juntar dicho programa con hetalia y, bueno, este fue el resultado_

_Así es, espero que les guste esta idea loca que tengo desde hace más de 1 año en mi cabeza. Creo que es justo y necesario aclarar que los nombres de los latinos y demás los he tomado (sin permiso y se que eso esta mal!) de Chillis que si, bueno, estas leyendo esto, quiero pedirte perdón por tomarlos así, pero para mi tu versión de los latin hetalia es la mejor de todas (y aparte se ajustaba perfecto con lo que quería hacer). Habiendo dicho esto creo que ya sólo nos queda hacer el disclaimer (mirando feo a Ed)_

_...¿qué?... ¡esta bien lo haré yo!_

_¡Yei sabía que no te resistirías!_

_Haber, TSSDCRBelle no es dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia ni de los chistes de 31 minutos. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños y ella sólo es responsable de hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro_

_Vess no es tan difícil Ed, ¡muchas gracias! y bueno creo que eso es todo así que ¡acción!_

* * *

><p>Era otro día como cualquier otro en la gran manzana. Las tiendas de la quinta avenida abarrotadas, un trafico de pesadilla y gritos, groserías y una que otra explosión podían ser escuchadas desde la ONU, pero, por primera vez en todo el año las discusiones no eran sobre la falta de pasta en el recinto o la poca aprobación a la dominación de Mc Donalds del mercado mundial de comida rápida… oh no, por primera vez los países discutían sobre algo en verdad muy importante y noble.<p>

Todos los países del mundo estaban discutiendo sobre la importaría de los libros y su papel en la cultura mundial gracias a que era el Día Internacional del Libro.

-Y de esta forma Estados Unidos, osea el héroe, osea yo, agradece el aporte de los libros como un excelente elemento decorativo en todas nuestras casas y oficinas-

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le grito Inglaterra -¡Pensé que te había educado mejor!-

- Iggyyyyyy no puedes negar que la función primordial de los libros es de estar bonitos en los muebles. Ah, pero no te voy a negar que a veces nos ayudan a hacer más cosas divertidas cuando hacemos el "ya sabes" con los …-

Pero Estados Unidos no pudo terminar su frase ya que una enciclopedia marca Real Academia Española se estrello contra su cara tirándolo al suelo y con una nariz que ahora era más fuente de sangre que nariz

-¡Quien hizo eso!-

y de nuevo fue golpeado por otro libro, pero que ahora era la versión completa y extendida del Mio Cid de pasta gruesa

-¡Fui yo tarado!-

Los demás países se quedaron en shock al descubrir que el dueño de esa voz (y de ese potente brazo que lanzo la mega pesada enciclopedia) era nada más y menos que México del norte. Cuando todos se voltearon al ver el responsable de tal golpe se sorprendieron al ver que Pedro no estaba sólo. Oh no, junto a el estaba su hermana México del Sur y todos los países latinos con una mirada de asesinos y cargados hasta los dientes de libros.

-Pense que no era posible que fuera más idiota de lo que aparentas- hablo México del Sur -Sin embargo me haz demostrado que la estupidez no tiene limites-

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi awesome discurso sobre el uso primordial de los libros con que me rompieran la nariz?-

-¡Esa es mi linea yankee!- exclamo Prusia que se había colado a la reunión (ni siquiera esta autora sabe como lo hizo)

-¡QUE QUE TIENE QUE VER!- gritaron a coro todos los latinos. De repente la sala se oscureció y las demás naciones se estremecieron al sentir que el instinto asesino de los latinos había aumentado a niveles insospechados.

-Para tu información güero oxigenado los libros no sólo nos dan conocimientos de generaciones pasadas, algo que podrías usar en tu cabeza hueca- dijo Guatemala

-Si, los libros nos llevan a lugares más haya de la realidad- siguió Venezuela

-Nos hacen vivir aventuras inimaginables- dijo Uruguay

-Y no sólo eso, en ellos podemos expresar sentimientos de toda clase- le acompaño Cuba

-Desde miedo- tercio Peru

-Hasta amor- dijo Chile con la cara hecha un semáforo

-Lamentablemente para un boludo como vos sólo hay un uso que podemos darles a los libros- finalizo Argentina

Todos los países se sorprendieron de la seriedad con la que hablaban los latinos y no pudieron más que maravillarse de lo cultos que resultaban ser esa "bola" de chicos revoltosos. No esta de más decir que España, Italia del Sur y Portugal estaban que estallaban del orgullo por ver como sus hijos ponían en su lugar al americano, claro que unos lo demostraban más efusivamente que otros.

-Ahhh si y cual, pregunto, es ese dichoso uso, por que digo, tiene que ser de la talla de un héroe como yo- los reto Estados Unidos que ya estaba un poco más compuesto del golpazo que le dieron

-¡Pues este idiota! ¡GUERRA DE LIBROS CONTRA EL GRINGO!- gritaron los hermanos mexicanos y de inmediato una lluvia de libros caía sobre Estados Unidos. Desafortunadamente la guerra de libros se empezó a salir de control ya que por una parte los latinos empezaron a atacar a otras naciones gracias a la adrenalina de la batalla y a su mala puntería y que Estados Unidos se recupero y contraataco el ataque latino con su edición especial de "Crepusculo" que aparte de romper huesos era venenoso.

-¡Doitsu Doitsu tengo miedo protegeme!- chillaba Italia del norte

-¡Rusia haz algo para parar esto aru!- China le reclamo a Rusia mientras este lo protegía con su inseparable grifo de agua

-Y perderme la oportunidad de ver como le parten la cara al capitalista... ni muerto- Dijo Rusia tirando en el vuelo otro misil marca Octavio Paz

-¡Bloody hell España controla a tus hijos!- grito Inglaterra que se había atrincherado atrás de una mesa caída

-¡Pues yo no veo que hagas algo para parar a tu novio Inglaterra! ¡aparte no todos son mis hijos!- le respondió España que estaba detrás de un pilar protegiendo con toda su alma una canasta de tomates y a su querido Romano

-¡Pues haz como si lo fueran y detén de una vez esto!-

Sin embargo el único que tuvo el valor (y las ganas) para detener esta locura fue Italia del sur que con sólo pararse detrás de sus hijos y decir de una forma melosa pero amenazadora la palabras "bambinis" fue suficiente para que todos los latinos sudaran frío, dejaran de aventar libros y los tiraran al piso. Cuando se voltearon para ver a su "madre" / "tío" sólo atinaron a esconderse atrás de México del Norte y suplicar para que no los mataran.

-¿Ma.. mamí es... estas bi... bien?- pregunto con miedo el mexicano maldiciendo mentalmente la cobardía de su hermana y primos

-¿Qué si estoy bien?... NO NO ESTOY BIEN, una cosa es darle su merecido al idiota de Alfred-

-¡HEY no soy tan idiota!... un momento... ¡no quise decir eso!-

-Pero otra es que se les salga de las manos y terminen involucrando a todo el mundo en la guerra de libros... así que en este momento se me ponen a arreglar la sala de juntas-

-PERO MAMÁ/TÍO- gritaron los latinos

-¡Nada de peros!, les debería de dar vergüenza lo que acaban de hacer y antes de que me sigan reclamando les recuerdo que yo sigo siendo su madre/tío y como tal me tienen que obedecer-

-PERO-

-AHORA- y con eso basto para que los latinos salieron despavoridos por una escoba y cubeta para limpiar todo el desastre

- 1 hora más tarde-

Después de recoger el desastre causado por la gloriosa Guerra de Libros los latinos pudieron devolver la sala de juntas a su esplendor original (y hasta un poco más limpia). En ese tiempo Alfred había podido parar su hemorragia nasal (gracias a los cuidados de su cejón favorito) aunque no podría hablar en lo que quedaba del día. En fin, ya con la heridas curadas los países por fin podrían seguir con el debate literario.

-Ejem, después del despliegue bélico demostrado por los latinos seguiremos con la reunión- dijo Alemania que traía uno que otro rasguño por haber protegido a su tierno dolor de cabeza - y como tal es hora del número cultural de esta semana que esta vez esta será presentado por... ¿Latinoamérica?-

-¿Nosotros?-

-¡¿ELLOS?-

-Al parecer ustedes se apuntaron el mes pasado en hacer el número cultural de la semana- dijo Alemania tratando de mantener la serenidad y no ser el autor del posible homicidio de algunos jóvenes

-¿De... de veraz? jejeje es que Tío Lud nosotros tuvimos unas semanas taaaaan ocupados y la verdad pues tu sabes... - trataba de arreglar un poco Brasil ya que la verdad es que a ninguno de la bola de irresponsables se acordaron de hacer la presentación y bueno... con la guerra de libros y el regaño de su madre/tío ya no querían más problemas... lastima que Alemania en esos momentos ya había llegado al limite de su ENORME paciencia

-¡BASTA! MÁS LES VALE QUE EN MENOS DE 10 MINUTOS TENGAN LISTA SU PRESENTACIÓN O LES JURO QUE VAN A DESEAR LA MUERTE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LES HARE AL FINAL DE LA JUNTA-

-...- los latinos no pudieron más que esconderse de volada detrás de España y rezar por sus vidas

-¿ENTENDIDO?-

-¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!-

-SALGAN DE AQUI DE UNA MALDITA VEZ BOLA DE ZANGANOS-

Ni siquiera había acabado la frase cuando los latinos salieron disparados de la sala de juntas en un intento de sobrevivir a la ira de su "amado" tío Ludwig

-10 minutos después-

Las naciones se vieron extrañadas cuando unas personas de la ONU les pidieron que por favor pasaran al auditorio del recinto ya que ahí se llevaría acabo la presentación cultural. Al llegar se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el auditorio había sido transformado en una replica de la Opera de Paris aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que siguió. Primero, se alegraron al ver que Guatemala, El Salvador, Costa Rica y Honduras estaban como acomodadores y ayudaron a todos los países a ir a su lugar reservado; después, se sorprendieron a darse cuenta que en cada asiento había un programa de la obra "La nueva y mejorada versión del Quijote de la Mancha"; por último, y un tanto extrañados, vieron como Colombia, Venezuela y República Dominicana empezaron a vender recuerditos de la obras mientras que Cuba, Belice, Puerto Rico, Ecuador, y Panamá se sentaban en diferentes lugares de todo el "teatro". Emocionadas, las naciones tomaron su respectivo asiento y empezaron a pensar que serían testigos de un tributo extraordinario de la gran obra de Miguel de Cervantes*.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su lugar de repente se escucho una voz fuera de escena.

-Ejem, para demostrar a todo el mundo que los latinos somos unas personas cultas y responsables (y de paso mantener nuestros lindos cuerpecitos intactos y darle un tributo a papá) presentamos la nuevas y mejorada versión de El Quijote de la Mancha escrita dirigida y producida por Juan Pedro Sanchez, osea yo-

-EJEM- se escucho tras las piernas del escenario*

-AHH y la escenografía, el staff y todo esas cosas están a cargo de mi hermana México del Sur y de mi cuñado Brasil-

-JA lo sabía, sabía que mis niños iban a hacer muy orgulloso a su padre este día, ¿verdad que si mi Lovi?- se jacto España

-Hump, lo que tu digas- le respondió un Romano que ya había salido de su modo "materno"

Al parecer todo iba a salir bien se dijo Alemania. Sus sobrinos darían una gran representación y el (junto con su amorcito y las demás naciones) podrían irse con la conciencia limpia de que, por esta vez, se hizo algo productivo, sus esperanzas (y las de los demás países) habían vuelto a la vida.

-¡Bravo! ¡Enorme! ¡Maestro!- empezaron a gritar los latinos que estaban del lado de los espectadores en el momento en que las luces del escenario se encendieron y salió México del Norte a escena

Fue una lastima que dichas esperanzas se hubieran ido a la basura cuando vieron salir al norteño vestido todo de negro con una mallas de desafiaban a la integridad y un sombrero con orejas de conejo.

-Gracias, gracias, amigos para aquellos que no conozcan esta obra les haré un pequeño resumen. Trata sobre un viejo loco que va por todas partes con su secretario Sancho Panza... y nuestra historia empieza así (se abre el telón y se deja ver un paisaje de montañas digno de un niño de primaria) En un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no puedo sacarme etcetera etcetera se escucharon unas cabalgaduras-

Al terminar México del Norte la introducción entro a escena Argentina disfrazado de El Quijote. Estaba vestido con una serie de cacerolas y hollas que pretendían ser una armadura, una barba falsa y montando un peluche en forma de poni (cortesía de Polonia claro esta). Con el también entro Bolivia personificado a Sancho Panza, pero sin la panza y con un chaleco y pantalón cafe hechos de papel china* montando un caballito de juguete hecho de una escoba

-... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA- no se pudieron contener los latinos (y uno que otro pías como Dinamarca y Corea del Sur) al ver a sus primos con esas fachas

-Argg esto es humillante- se lamento Argentina, pero Pedro lo ignoro y continuo con la obra

-Si, era el ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha-

-¡¿Mancha? ¡¿mancha? ¡¿donde me manche mi trajecito?-

-Hay Dios, no seas ignorante Martin, de la Mancha es el apellido, "de... la... Mancha" es italiano que no vez que papá lo puso así en honor a mamá-

-¿La Mancha no era el pueblo donde nació?- pregunto Bolivia

-¡Haber Julio quien es el director!-

-¡tu Pedro! perdón perdón-

-Entonces sigamos... así nuestro amigos cabalgaron y cabalgaron (Argentina y Bolivia empezaron a disque cabalgar en su lugar) ... y cabalgaron y cabalgaron... y cabalgaron y cabalgaron...-

-5 minutos de cabalgar y cabalgar-

-¡Oye! ¿hasta cuando vamos a cabalgar?- se quejo Bolivia

-Hasta la pagina 814 es un guión muy largo-

-¡Aahhhhh basta ya que pase algo!- grito Argentina

-Bueno esta bien- de pronto la escenografía cambio por una igual pero más tétrica y oscura y con una que otra antorcha prendida -De pronto a lo lejos Sancho ve una amenaza-

-Oh Don Quijote a lo lejos veo una amenaza-

-Ohhh despreocupaos mi fiel secretario no hay enemigo que se me iguale... más bien no hay nadie que se me iguale ¡ja!-

-... Eh si lo que tu digas... bueno lo que ellos no sabían es que se acercaban sus archi enemigos... (pausa dramática del mexicano)... ¡los Molinos de Viento vampiro! que les cortaban el paso-

De pronto salieron de todos lados cientos de molinos de viento voladores (con dientes de vampiro) empezaron a atacar a Argentina y a Bolivia

-¡¿Molinos de Viento vampiros? ¡¿Pedro estas seguro que así es El Quijote?- se quejo Argentina

-Más o menos Martin, lo de los vampiros estoy seguro lo de los molinos lo invente yo, pero sigue adelante o el tío Alemania nos mata-

-... (otra vez en el papel) ¡Ohhh! esos malvados Molinos no nos vencerán Sancho- empezó a atacar Argentina a los, en verdad, malvados molinos vampiros

-Es señal de que avanzamos Don Quijote- dijo Bolivia al tiempo que se unía a la lucha.

-2 segundos después-

-¡AHHH nos vencieron! ¡Huye Sancho huyeee!- Argentina y Bolivia salieron despavoridos siendo todavía perseguidos por los molinos vampiros

-¡Vuelvan al escenario cobardes!- les reclamo México del Norte

-¡si vuelvan vuelvan!- dijeron los molinos

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- grito Argentina

-Argg... querido público tendremos que adelantar el intermedio (que en realidad no habíamos puesto un intermedio en la obra) y después regresaremos con el Quijote de la Mancha...- Se bajo de nuevo el telón y el mexicano junto con los molinos vampiros quedaron detrás de el, lo último que se escucho fue... -¡ITZEL SE SUPONIA QUE LOS MOLINOS NO IBAN A GANARLES! ¡CONTROLA TU MAGIA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-

-Unos minutos después-

-Y bueno... ahora continuamos con El Quijote de la Mancha, nuestros amigos...- Pedro se dio cuenta que estaba sólo de nuevo en el escenario -¡ya se fueron los molinos de viento Martin, Julio ya pueden volver!-

-Ahhhh ¿estas seguro? ¿seguro?- salieron a escena los atemorizados protagonistas

-¿y que pasa ahora señor director?- dijo Bolivia

-En ese instante el desasosiego de la tenebrosidad indujo en el gallardo a ondear la adontalanza encontrándose con una cómoda taberna-

-¡¿Qué? ¡no entendí!- se quejo Argentina

-Es español antiguo, quiere decir "Don Quijote miro a lo lejos y vio un restaurant-

-AHHHHHHHHHHH- entendieron Bolivia y Argentina

-Entro a la taberna- se cambio la escenografía, sin embargo la nueva escenografía traía una pancarta con el slogan "BRASIL FOR WORLD PRESIDENT"-

-Je je perdón- se disculpo Brasil cambiando de volada la escenografía sólo que ahora la que salió la que era una replica de la luna

-¡Dije la taberna Luciano, LA TABERNA!-

Por fin sacaron la escenografía correcta y en eso se vio como Paraguay y Uruguay salieron brindando y bebiendo mientras iban de un lado a otro del escenario para después salirse de escena

-¡Al fin!... entonces Don Quijote se encontró con su viejo amigo el Posadero- En eso México del Norte salió del escenario y entro en su lugar Peru que iba vestido con un delicado y tierno mandil rosa

-FUI FUI ¡a que horas sales por el pan mi vida!- gritaron los latinos y Prusia

-Eh... Don Quijote ¿que haces por acá? ya se de seguro quieres ver mis nuevas ofertas- dijo Peru tratando de seguir por todos los medios e libreto

-... (en susurros) ¿que se supone que hago aquí Julio?-

-(en susurros) se supone que estamos aquí para ver a la hija del posadero, Dulcinea-

-Ahhhh si es cierto (otra vez en el papel) Lo siento Posadero la verdad es que no vengó por su compañía ni por sus precios bajos en todos los abarrotes que mantienen el bolsillo contento. NO en realidad he venido a su posada para ver a su hija, la bella Dulcinea ahhhhhhhh-

De pronto se escucho un grito afuera del escenario -¡No quiero salir! ¡ME NIEGO!-

-¡Como que no quieres salir! ¡tienes que aportar con la cultura! aparte esta fue la única condición que puso Martín para que fuera el Quijote así que te aguantas- se escucho como respondía México del norte y aventaba a escena a un Chile vestido de princesa de Disney toda rosa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- fue la reacción del público

-Te juro que me voy a vengar Itzel por este vestido, te lo juro-

-Si, si luego, ¡sigue con la obra o nos matan!- le grito México del Sur desde atrás del escenario

-Ashhhh esta bien...- Chile se puso de pie y con todo el valor que pudo se giro hacia Argentina y le dijo -Ohhhhhhh Don Quijote os amo-

-Yo también me amo... digo os amo Dulcinea je je-

-¡OH! a mi hija no la tocareis ¡MOLINOS VAMPIROS A EL!- y a la señal de Peru una nueva horda de molinos vampiros atacaron a Argentina

-NO NO NO... ¡Sancho mi fiel escudero ayudarme! ¡luchad, luchad!-

-En eso Sancho salto a la lucha, pero fue inútil. Los molinos vampiros atacaron al Quijote y lo hirieron de muerte- dijo México que había vuelto a entrar a escena

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- grito Argentina

-¡Don Quijote!- siguió Bolivia

-¡Luces!- grito México del norte y en eso salió una bola disco y una pista de baile con luces de colores con música de antro -NOOOO QUE APAGUEN LAS LUCES-

Con las luces apagadas y sin música Bolivia dijo la linea más desgarradora de toda la obra...

-¡DON QUIJOTE! ¡NO!-

Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse se pudo ver como ahora estaban en una recamara con sólo una cama destartalada en donde Argentina "agonizaba" y a su lado estaban Chile y Bolivia llorando su inminente muerte (en la obra claro esta)

-AHHH me duele me duele- lloraba Argentina porqué los molinos de viento vampiros si lo habían lastimado de verdad

-En su lecho de muerte el fiel Sancho y Dulcinea observan a nuestro héroe abandonar esta vida- y con eso México se volvió a salir de escena

-Sancho he de morir, pero mis ideales quedaraaaaan-

-¡No, no murias mi señor! _lo quiero, lo quiero mucho aunque la gente se ría de.._.-

-¡Dulcinea! (interrumpió Argentina la canción de Bolivia) moriré, pero todos conocerán nuestro amor debido a mis novelas, revistas y la serie de televisión que harán en mi nombre-

-¡No! ¡no nos dejéis!- sollozaron Bolivia y Chile

-Bueno si quieren me quedo vivo-

-¡Muerte rápido animal!- grito México del Norte

-Ahhh bueno- así Brasil apago las luces e ilumino sólo la cama donde Argentina empezó a retorcerse -Adióoooos ¡las sombres, oh las sombras me llegan! NOOO ¡es un túnel y viene la muerte! ¡LA MUERTE!...- y así Argentina se dejo caer en la cama. Las luces por fin se apagaron y sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Bolivia. Todo el auditorio se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, nadie tenía la capacidad o el valor para hacer o decir algo.

-¡MAGNIFICO! ¡ENORME! ¡HURRA!- de repente los latinos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir como locos mientras se limpiaban las lagrimas del rostro.

-... ¡Esta es la peor porquería que he visto en mi vida!- grito indignado España que, ante tal "tributo" del Qujite, había pasado a su etapa de Inquisición y que no se lanzaba contra sus hijos (y sobrino) porque Romano, Portugal, Francia y Prusia lo estaban agarrando con todas sus fuerzas... aunque no estaba dando mucho resultado que digamos.

-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se lamentaron todos los latinos ya con todas las luces encendidas y todos en el escenario

-Che, papá tiene razón- dijo Argentina

-¿En que te basaste para escribir la obra Pedro?- pregunto Bolivia

-De este resumen con dibujos, esta muyyy completo... aparte sólo tuve 9 minutos con 8 segundos para escribir el guión- dijo México del Norte sacando un comic* de El Quijote

-¡Pero ese libro es una porquería! ¡no dice nada de la novela original!- grito España

-Oh bueno lo reconozco es un libro pésimo... por lo tanto sólo nos queda una cosa por hacer-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron los demás países que ya estaban saliendo del trauma

-GUERRA DE LIBROS- y con este grito de batalla los latinos lanzaron su ataque de libros hacía los desprevenidos países del mundo

Y así se vio terminada la junta en conmemoración al Día Internacional del Libro como en cualquier otro día común y corriente en la ONU.

* * *

><p>*Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra (1547-1616) es considerado la máxima figura de la literatura española. Su obra cumbre fue "El ingenioso hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha".<p>

*se le llaman "piernas" a las cortinas que están a los lados del escenario y es donde los actores esperan su turno para entrar a escena. También ahí esta escondido el staff de la obra y la utilería que se llegue a necesitar (para tener todo a la mano).

*un papel arrugado de muchos colores. Frágil y que todos los niños que cursaron la primaria en México conocen a la perfección.

*aunque usted no lo crea si existe un comic del Quijote (que a su vez es sólo una copia de la caricatura que salió por ahí de los setentas) y aunque no esta tan completo como la obra original es bastante bueno (claro que hay tener en cuenta que esta dirigido a los niños).

* * *

><p><em>¿les gusto? ¿lo odian? ¿me quieren alabar o matar? bueno todo eso dejenlo en un review que aunque no parezca verdad es el alimento de los escritores que se esfuerzan por ustedes... claro que si sus comentarios vienen acompañados de una piedra ¡no los quiero ni ver! (traumas del pasado)<em>

_Vamos Bella-chan no fue tan feo, sólo te sepultaron en una montaña de nieve porque te tardarte 3 meses en actualizar_

_Si como no, como a ti todo el mundo te quiere por ser tierno y adorable_

_¡QUE DIJISTE!_

_JE je je... bueno los dejo amigos y los veo en mis próximos fic de hetalia y ya saben dejen su review ^-^ ¡ED basta ya! ¡deja de aventarme piedras esto no es divertido!_


End file.
